Tricked for a Treat
by Unleashed Reasoning
Summary: It's Halloween. Dr. Drakken and Shego are just relaxing, when someone decides to come knocking.


**A/N: **This has a hint of Kigo, so if you don't like, you might want to retreat. Er, and I own nothing.

----------

Drakken is cowering in a corner in horror. Shego is trapped in some type of energy net that she can't melt, and thus, can't escape. Two intruders are standing in the center of the room.

"Who the hell are you?!" demands Shego. She struggles helplessly against the net.

One of the cloaked figures chuckles.

"You mean you don't recognize us?" asks the scratchy voice.

"If I did, why the hell would I be asking?!" growls Shego. The same person answers.

"Why, I thought one of your friends would have informed you of our coming."

Shego's eyes narrow.

"What friends?"

"Why, the Seniors, or maybe Dementor, Duff Killigan…"

"Eough!" Shego shouts angrily. "Those aren't any of my friends! Why the hell are you bringing them up?!"

The first cloaked figure waves a hand in the air.

"Well, we've stopped by all their places as well. We thought, after hitting all of their hideouts, _someone_ would have told you to be careful."

Crap! Thought Shego. She'd taken the Seniors warning as a joke, and she never took Ed seriously.

"That doesn't explain who the hell you are and what you're doing here! And why the heck are you dressed like some freaks, in cloaks and masks?! And the voice changers! How stupid is that?!"

The cloaked figures both laugh.

"It's Halloween," says the second one. The first one walks up to Shego and stops before her.

"That," continues the first. "And it would be foolish if people saw our faces. Our cover would be blown, and all our nice encounters would have quite an awful lot of people after us."

Shego snarls, trying to lunge at the cloaked figure. The figure laughs, easily taking half a step back to avoid the restrained attack.

"What are you after?!" growls Shego.

"Oh! I know! They're after my recent invention!" crows a pleased Dr. Drakken. The man is practically glowing, like he's getting some recognition for his work. Shego snarls at the blue skinned man, effectively sending him back into his corner with an "eep".

"Yeah right Dr. D! Your inventions are too stupid to steal!"

"Actually…" says the voice. "We are going to take it, along with several others."

"You see?! You see?! My inventions are superb!" cheers a bouncing Dr. Drakken.

Shego groans.

"Now look what you did. He'll never shut up now." She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest. "Well, you win. Go ahead and take your stuff and get out."

"Giving up so soon?" asks the figure in front of her. The stranger chuckles. "I would have thought you had more spirit then that."

Shego snorts, looking away.

"As if. I can't get out, and blue boy is so tickled you want his inventions, there won't be any reasoning with him." She shrugs.

The stranger laughs.

"I suppose so. Tecard, why don't you start rounding things up. I'll go ahead and keep an eye on our friends."

Tecard, the cloaked figure that had been hanging back, nods and trots over to one of the tunnels Shego knows leads right to Dr. Drakken's lab. She lifts an eyebrow, stunned the guy knows where Dr. D's lab is. Half the time, Drakken can't even find it.

"Surprised?" asks the first cloaked figure, stooping low so that he's eyelevel with Shego. Shego pretends to ignore the guy. The guy chuckles. "It's really of no surprise, if you think about it. Most of his labs are similar enough. It does help though, that he quite quaintly forgot to delete his blueprints for this lab on his computer. I have quite an ingenius friend who found them rather quickly."

At that comment, Shego sends a hot glare at Drakken, who squeals and backs as far as he can into his corner.

"Don't kill me!" whimpers the Dr.

Shego and the cloaked figure chuckle.

"Not much of a man, is he?" asks the stranger. Shego can't help but snort at the comment.

"You have no idea," she says deadpan.

"Shego!" whines Drakken. She glares at him again, and he throws his arms over his face.

The stranger pulls out a handful of iron spikes, both ends of them coming to a sharp point. Shego watches him warily out of the corner of her eye, hoping she has enough give in the net to avoid getting hit by one of those spikes if it's thrown.

The stranger spots her watching him and chuckles.

"Are you afraid?" he asks. Shego turns a full faced glare on him, her answer obvious in her eyes. He chuckles. "I didn't think so."

She watches as the man starts to walk around the room, hand rhythmically bouncing up and down to some unheard beat.

BOOM!

Shego's head snaps around to find one of the rooms many cameras falling to the ground in pieces. Her eyes widen. When did…

BOOM!

She whips her head around again to see another one falling apart. She glances quickly at the man, but he's just bouncing his hand up and down, seemingly no shorter of iron spikes then he had been seconds ago.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Shego's head whips around again and again as each camera explodes. What is going on?!

BOOM!

She scowls. He'd gotten all of them… but the one…

He turns and faces her, grotesque twisted metal mask shining eerily in the light. She feels the briefest tremor of fear run through her.

BOOM!

The camera behind her comes crashing to the ground. She looks over her shoulder at the remains, and sticking out of the front… is an iron spike. She hisses slightly, eyes snapping back to the strangers face.

"Impressed?" he asks. He rocks back and forth on his feet, hand still bobbing with that silent beat. "Must admit, took me a while to master it, but I think I did pretty good. You?"

Shego doesn't answer, mentally cursing the man out.

He and his partner had waltzed in here about ten minutes ago. They had a grand entrance too, a big explosion sending their wall scattering in hundreds of little pieces. All the other guards had been taken care of, proof by the fact two had been drug along behind Tecard when the smoke cleared. Shego had lunged forward. The guy standing in front of her had lunged at her only seconds after she moved. Just as they were about to meet fist to fist, he stopped.

With an unseen grin, he'd said, "Gotcha."

The net opened up above her, and she was effectively trapped.

She growls again.

There isn't even any chaos to what is going on. It's all systematically going by, step by step. They took out the guards, they found her and Dr. D, and now they are pilfering all of Dr. D's crap. At least, if there'd been chaos, she could possibly escape. But noooooo… everything is going smoothly. It freakin' sucks! How the hell were they pulling it off?! It's unnatural! It's illogical! It is freakin' pissing her off!

AND, to top off this little fiasco, the net nullified her plasma attack! As soon as her plasma came in contact with the net, it was absorbed. So, the more she wasted energy, the more the stupid net got.

Who the hell would want to rob Dr. D in the first place?! Are they stupid?! The blue nut only has junk! This is all ridiculous!

"Damn it all!" she hollers. She stomps her foot in frustration. Not even Kimmie has been this effective. She mentally shivers. She hopes the little redhead never does. If Kimmie and the buffoon were this organized, she and Dr. D would be screwed. Seriously, majorly, stuck in a noose, no where to run, screwed. Not a pleasant thought at all.

The stranger sits down cross-legged on the floor in front of her, momentarily bringing her out of her mental rant.

"Rather frustrating, isn't it?" he asks, earning a snarl from Shego.

"Shut up!"

"I mean, after all, we're complete strangers. We have no past record of any kind of villainy, and we're not even some notorious super hero. We're complete newbs. And, to make it worse, we know everything about you, but you know nothing about us. No one does."

"Will you just shut the hell up?!"

"Ah, and you're pry tweaked that we stormed this place in less then fifteen minutes and subdued you so easily. I bet that net is driving you absolutely crazy. After all, no one, absolutely no one, has been able to keep you anywhere you didn't want to be. And now you're here, sitting on the floor, stuck listening to me. Grand, isn't it?"

"If you don't shut your _freakin' _mouth, I'm going to rip it off your effin' face!"

"My, my, temperamental, aren't we?" says the stranger with a chuckle.

"Brenner," calls a voice from the stranger's wristwatch.

"Send it," says Brenner, after pressing a button.

"I've got all the stuff. We can split."

"All right, I'll be there in five," answers Brenner, pressing the button again. Shego scowls at the man.

"Roger."

"Time to go, my sweet," says Brenner, standing and dusting himself off. "We will have to do this again."

Shego growls.

"Over your dead body."

"Tut tut," says Brenner, waving a finger back and forth admonishingly. "No reason to go making death threats. Let's just say we won this round."

Shego's eyes narrow.

"Like hell…" she says lowly. She can almost feel the man's grin behind that idiotic mask.

He leans down again, effectively blocking Drakken's view with his back.

"Let me do you one favor, at least," says Brenner.

"Stuff it," huffs Shego.

"No, I insist. After all, it's not very fair you have no way of retaliating. You don't have any information on us." He drops his voice so only Shego can hear him. "How about I show you my face. Just a peak. And, we'll call it even, cause then I won't feel like such a bad guy."

Though Shego wants to send a boot up the guy's ass, she can't help but feel a smidgen of curiosity. She does need to know the who the bastard is to hunt him down, right?

"Well?" she asks, grinding her teeth.

A gloved hand reaches up and pulls away the mask.

Shego's jaw drops. She can't even muster a gasp. She's so shocked she can't breathe, blink, or even pop out a comeback.

"Trick or treat," whispers a seductive voice. It makes an uncontrolled shiver run down Shego's spine. A pair of warm lips gently press against her own, and she's so shell-shocked, she doesn't even flinch. She doesn't even register that the net had been deactivated to allow this action. The lips pull away, but remain close enough that Shego can still feel the person's hot breath caress her face. "We really do have to do this again," says the person.

The person pulls back with a wink, once more replacing the mask, the electronic voice alteration coming back into play.

"See you 'round, hot stuff."

In a swirl of their cloak, the person disappears.

Shego is still trying to get her brain to function. Drakken finally comes out of his corner to wave his hand in front of her face.

"Shego? Shego! Snap out of it woman! You have to go after them!"

Shego blinks slowly… once… twice…

"W-wh…" She stutters, eyes still wide as dinner plates. "WHAT THE FU--!"

----------

Brenner chuckles, Shego's voice echoing throughout the lair. He shakes his head and taps the door panel to the jet. The door hisses open, revealing a large stockpile of strapped down inventions, some Drakken's, some from their previous heists. Brenner passes all of it and walks up to the cockpit, taking a seat in the empty chair.

"Everything go okay?" asks Tecard.

"We're lifting off," says a third voice from a live vid feed in the console. "Make sure you're strapped in."

Brenner and Tecard nod, each of their harnesses clicking into place. The engines whine as the jet begins lifting straight up into the air.

Tecard pulls off his mask, letting out a large sigh.

"That, was fun," he says. Brenner chuckles.

"Better then our usual trick or treating?" he asks.

"You know it!" cries Tecard. "By the way, what took you so long?"

Brenner chuckles, reaching up to remove his mask.

"Just had to say hello," answers Kim Possible, turning a large grin to Ron and Wade.

**A/N:** And so, here is my Halloween special! lol, I hope you like it! It was rather fun to write :) Oh, and did you figure it out, who the two cloaked figures were before I told you? Toodles!


End file.
